Nevermore
by Starfield Exe
Summary: ºOne Shotº¿Que pasaria si Yugi,Marik,Seto, Joey y Bakura entraran a una dimension desconocida y se encontraran con tres Yamis con distinta personalidad cada uno? YamixYugi (Shonen Ai) Reviews...Please!


Todos estaban en la compania de Kaiba mirando un duelo amistoso entre Yami y Yugi (N/A: los espíritus ya tienen cuerpo propio) todo parecia muy tranquilo...  
  
-¡¡MAGO OSCURO ATACA!!- exclamo Yugi  
  
Yami cayo al suelo con sus puntos de vida en cero. De repente sintio algo raro dentro de el...  
  
-bueno, supongo que gane esta vez...- dijo Yugi acercandose a Yami  
  
-no...te acerques....- dijo sin mirarlo  
  
-¿eh?  
  
-¡¡¡QUE NO TE ACERQUES!!!-dijo volteando pero con los ojos rojos y una voz algo diabolica  
  
Yugi retrocedio. Jamás en su vida había visto a Yami de esa forma. Parecia que estaba sufriendo una transformación ya que noto que en ves de manos tenía garras y en su boca salieron unos colmillos muy afilados.  
  
-¡¡FARAÓN!! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!? –exclamo Bakura  
  
-¿Qué rayos le ocurre?  
  
-no se que le pase...pero si no lo para alguién, Yami se comera a Yugi en tres segundos- dijo Seto  
  
-pues no tengo problema en tratar de pararlo- dijo Marik  
  
Justo cuando Yami se le iba a tirar encima a Yugi y tragarselo, Marik lo tomo de los hombros por detrás y lo lanzo contra la pared. Yami cerro los ojos y cuando los abrio volvieron a la normalidad. Miro para todos lados mientras todos lo miraban a el.  
  
-yo...debo estar solo...  
  
Dicho esto desaparecio.  
  
  
  
Al otro día Marik, Seto, Joey y Bakura fueron a visitar a Yugi para ver como estaba. Se sentía muy asustado de su otro yo. Jamas se habia comportado de esa forma.  
  
-¿y como esta?  
  
-no lo creeran si se los digo...  
  
-¿uh?  
  
  
  
-OO!!!!  
  
No podían creerlo. Yami estaba en el techo con las piernas cruzadas. Parecia estar meditando. Lo miraron cinco minutos y luego volvieron a la sala de estar.  
  
  
  
-Esta rarito...  
  
-les parece...--U  
  
-¿y que hacemos...?  
  
Dejaron de hablar cuando vieron que entro Yami. Los paso de largo entro a la cocina y luego se fue a arriba.  
  
-Este chico esta raro...  
  
-ire a ver si esta en su habitación...-dijo Joey  
  
-vamos contigo  
  
  
  
-¿Yami?-pregunto Yugi delante de la puerta de su habitación- ¿estas ahi?- toco levemente  
  
-¡¡ASI NO SE TOCA, VIEJO!! ¡¡SE TOCA ASI!!  
  
Hum...la verdad que golpear la puerta de la manera que lo hizo Joey no fue muy aconsejable que digamos... Directamente pateo la puerta y termino abriendose bruscamente. Entraron a la habitación de Yami y la verdad que parecia muy oscura... no tenía mucha luz. Estaba en una esquina una cama totalmente desordenada y al lado en una pequeña mesa de luz había un espejo medio raro. Era de color negro y su mango era de color rojo sangre. Marik lo tomo con curiosidad mirandolo.  
  
-me pregunto para que Yami querra un espejo tan horripilante.  
  
-no lo se. Tal ves para acomodarse el revoltijo que tiene de cabello.  
  
-¬¬ hey cuidado con lo que dices  
  
-bueno---  
  
-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Marik no pudo evitar gritar ya que el espejo empezo a absorberlo. Joey y Seto lo tomaron de los pies pero empezaron a ser absorbidos también. Yugi y Bakura trataron en vano de sacarlos tomandolos de las piernas pero al igual que seto, joey y marik fueron absorbidos por el espejo.  
  
  
  
Seto, Joey, Marik y Yugi despertaron en un lugar bastante extraño. Parecia una parte del reino de las sombras. El cielo era de color negro y había un camino de piedra interminablemente largo. En uno de sus extremos había un árbol lleno de pequeños cuervos con grandes ojos rojos que repetían todo el tiempo con una voz de niñitos inocentes "Regresen, regresen, regresen, regresen..." en la cuarta vez que lo dijeron los ojitos inocentes cambiaron a cuatro ojos rojos y empezaron a gruñir. Comenzaron a perseguirlos a todos mientras corrían.  
  
-¡¡¡FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- grito Seto mientras dos cuervos trataban de darle picotazos en la cara- ¡¡¡ODIO LOS CUERVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!  
  
-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡CUERVOS DEL DEMONIO ALEJENSE DE MI!! – girtaba Marik tratando de espantar a los cuervos que lo estaban rodeando  
  
Seto era el peor que la estaba pasando. Casi todos los cuervos estaban picoteandolo cuando de repente una voz muy familiar les grito : "¡BASTA! ¡SON MIS AMIGOS NO LES HAGAS DAÑO!". Los cuervos pararon de picotearlo y voltearon al dueño de la voz que les ordeno a los cuervos que pararan.  
  
-¡¿Yami?! ¡¿Qué TE PASÒ?! OO!!!  
  
los cuervos que habìan dejado de revolotear sobre la voz, dejaron ver a un tierno Yami Yugi, con unos grandes ojos brillantes, muy parecidos a los de yugi, con un rostro infantil, igual que yugi.  
  
-Dime Yugi!!-dijo alegremente este, con una sonrisa encantadora, que hizo que por poco bakura y marik vomitaran.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó?  
  
-¿A mi? Nada. ¿Por què?  
  
-Estas.......Rarito....  
  
-¿Pero por qué?  
  
-Faraón, ¿Qué bicho te picó ahora?-dijo el albino.  
  
-¡¡¡¡BAKURITA!!!! ¡¡¡AMIGO DEL ALMA!!!   
  
--Yami Yugi lo abrazaba "cariñosamente", aunque en realidad lo estaba ahorcando al pobre chico albino.... U.U  
  
Seto, por su parte, estaba atónito. No creía lo que veía.  
  
-¡¡¡¡SUELTAME ERIZO TEÑIDO!!!!   
  
-¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡BAKURITA NO ME QUIERE!!!! TToTT-lloró Yami. De repente, miró a Seto.  
  
-Hay dios...-murmuró.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡SETITO!!!!!   
  
- Oh my god....-murmuraron joey y marik.  
  
---  
  
Seto: (inconciente) XX  
  
  
  
Al caminar por el camino de piedra, Yami iba MUUUUUUUY animadamente hablando SOLO, mientras los otros tenìan gotitas en la cabeza, y marik y bakura algunas venitas.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡QUE TE CALLES!!!!  
  
Yami se callò, y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse aguados.  
  
-¡NOOO! ¡¡¡ESPERA!!! ¡¡¡No te quise gritar!!!-estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas.-Es que ya me tiene cansado que hables solo y seas tan parlanchín y---!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ¡¡¡BAKURITA NO ME QUIERE!!!-dicho esto, saliò corriendo.  
  
-Mis oìdos...-dijo Joey, sobandose las orejas.  
  
-¡Mira lo que hiciste bakura! ¡Es MI Yami!-regañó el enano al albino.  
  
-Que me tenía podrido....  
  
  
  
Pasaron por un anillo de roca, y el escenario cambió a un laberinto. Todos quedaron con cara "OO WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Los muros de piedra parecìan extenderse más allá, y parecían no tener fin, asta que una voz MUY conocida se oyó.  
  
-Puedo enseñarles la salida, pero no les agradará, y es la única forma de pasar.  
  
-¡¡¡Yami!!! ¿estás bien?  
  
-S-Si...Claro....-respondió en tono misterioso, y fue al frente de todos para guiarlos.  
  
-¿Y ahora que le picó?-dijo Marik.  
  
Iban callados, sip. EN SILECIO. Cosa rara, puesto que unos minutos atrás, habían conocido a un Yami demasiado parlanchín.  
  
-¿Yami?-dijo Yugi.  
  
-Dime.  
  
-¿Por qué hace unos momentos estabas muy alegre y hablador?  
  
-¿Yo?-dijo deteniendose, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo.-Nunca lo he estado.  
  
-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué aún mis oídos me duelen?-se quejó marik.  
  
-Pelopincho, nunca lo he estado.-replicó Yami, dejando a marik con venitas en todo su rostro.  
  
Al llegar a la salida, se encontraron con dos estatuas de dioses. Una era de Ra, y la otra de Slifer. Bakura miró con recelo a la del dragón rojo, y pasó delante de ella rápidamente.  
  
De repente, las estatuas cobraron vida. Rugieron ferozmente, obstruyendoles el paso a los chicos.  
  
-Por eso no iba a gustarles.-dicho esto, Yami desapareció.  
  
-Que momento más oportuno en irse....-se quejó Joey.  
  
-¡¡JOEY!! ¡¡CUIDADO!! ¡¡UNA DE LAS ESTATUAS VA HACIA TI!!-exclamo Seto  
  
fiuuuuu...menos mal que la esquivo porque sino la cabeza de Joey hubiera quedado como tripas aplastadas (Todos: ¡IUUUUUUUUU!). Las estatuas seguían tratando de golpear a los demas cuando alguien le dijo a las estatuas "Oigan, estatuas de cemento barato ¿a eso le llaman golpear a alguién? "  
  
-¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No podían creer lo que veían. Yami le lanzo una patada a una estatua partiendola en pedacitos. Empezo a pelear con la otra haciendole lo mismo que la estatua anterior.  
  
-¡YUJU! ¡LES GANE!  
  
Hum....el Yami que les había dado esa golpiza a las estatuas tenía una diferencia con el Yami que todos conocían: tenía una cinta negra en la frente. Parecida a las que algunos luchadores de Artes Marciales usan cuando van a pelear.  
  
-O.O!!!!!!!! ¡¡YAMI!!  
  
-dime, Joey  
  
-¿Desde cuando aprendiste Artes Marciales?  
  
-hace mucho  
  
-¡¡¡AHORA SI QUE NO ENTIENDO NADA!!!-grito Joey- ¿Quién ES YAMI?  
  
-yo soy Yami- dijo el  
  
Cuando el termino la frase aparecieron los Yamis que habían visto antes, el de los ojos parecidos a los de Yugi y el timido, aparecieron al lado del Yami que tenían enfrente suyo.  
  
-creo que yo si entiendo algo...  
  
-dinos Seto  
  
-son distintas personalidades de Yami...timido, alegre y parlanchin y por ultimo rudo. Esto no es una parte del reino de las sombras en realidad estamos....  
  
-en mi mente-dijo Yami apareciendo en frente de ellos haciendo desaparecer a los otro tres Yamis  
  
-O.O!!!!!  
  
-el espejo que estaba en mi mesa de luz es un objeto que me regalo Ishizu para meditar en mi mente. Es un portal a mi mente ¡¡NO ES UN JUGUETE!! Grrrrrrrr ./.  
  
-bueno...calmate Yami...no lo hicimos aproposito...  
  
-pero estubieron mal en entrar a mi habitación  
  
-bueno...  
  
Marik no pudo terminar la frase ya que escucharon un tremendo rugido desde lejos.  
  
-tienen que irse de aquí...el otro día se solto...algo...tienen que macharse de aquí...  
  
-Un momento. Primero te explicas...  
  
-¡¡¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!  
  
Un Yami igual al Yami que apareció el día anterior apareció frente a ellos. Con esas garras y esos colmillos afilados en su boca y con los ojos de color rojo sangre tenía una apariencia bastante vampiresca (N/A: yo diría...sexy). Gruño nuevamente mostrando sus colmillos mientras los otros retrocedieron.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
-digamos que es mi lado lleno de ira  
  
-glups  
  
El Yami vampiresco (N/A: que original soy...--U) trato de abalanzársele a Yami pero un campo de fuerza impidio que lo tocara a el y a los demas.  
  
-tienen que marcharse de aquí. Si no lo venzo ustedes se quedaran aquí para siempre, cosa que no les agradaria a ustedes y menos a mi.  
  
-pero...-dijo Yugi  
  
-¡VAYANSE! –dijo lanzandoles una ventisca hacia la puerta de salida pero no fue suficientemente fuerte para que entraran. Solo se quedaron frente a ella.-¿¡QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO!? ¡¡LARGUENSE DE AQUI!!  
  
El campo de fuerza no soporto mas y se rompio en mil pedazos. El Yami Vampiresco le lanzó una bola de energía a Yami que la esquivo, solo para recibir una bola de energía mas grande por parte del Vampirín haciendolo caer en el piso.  
  
  
  
-¿lo ayudamos?-se pregunto Joey antes de abrir la puerta que tenía frente a el.  
  
-bueno....  
  
-esta bien...  
  
  
  
El Vamirín seguía peleando con Yami que cuando le lanzo una gigantesca esfera de energía al verdadero Yami, este volo por los aires. Pero antes de caer el suelo, alguién lo tomo antes de que cayera. Yami abrio los ojos y vio que Joey lo atajo antes de que cayera. Lo miro y luego Joey lo bajo.  
  
-¿Por qué se quedaron?  
  
-Yugi dijo que te ayudaramos  
  
Yugi...se preocupo...¿por mi? oo  
  
-Oye, chico vampiro- le dijo Marik al Vampirín- ¿Por qué no te metes con alguién de tu tamaño?  
  
-¿Cómo tu...?  
  
-¿uh? O.O  
  
  
  
-es muy fuerte-dijo Kaiba dentro de un campo de fuerza junto con los demás  
  
-ni siquiera todos nosotros pudimos derrotarlo...  
  
-tu no, Yami. Pero tal ves tus otras personalidades si.  
  
-no es suficiente fuerza...  
  
-¿pero que tal todos unidos?  
  
-hum...pero necesitaría una carnada para poder convocarlos a mis otros yo.  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡OYE VAMPIRIN!!!- gritaron Marik, Seto y Bakura al mismo tiempo- ¡¡A QUE NO NOS ALCANZAS!!-agregaron sacandole la lengua  
  
-grrrrrrrrr- gruño para empezar a perseguirlos  
  
  
  
Yami tenía un aura roja rodeandolo mientras se multiplicaba mostrando a todas sus personalidades. Apareció cada una de ellas. Todos los Yamis formaron un circulo alrededor del original y se unieron dentro de el.  
  
  
  
-¡¡CORRER!! ¡¡CORRER!! ¡¡CORRER!! ¡¡CORRER!! –gritaban Seto, Marik y Bakura mientras El Vampirín (N/A: le quedo el apodo) los perseguía  
  
De repente pararon en seco todos y vieron que frente a ellos había un Yami vestido con una musculosa negra y unos pantalones negros pero tenía una capa negra (negra por fuera, roja por dentro) bastante larga. (N/A: no pude evitar cambiarle el vesturio...). Ambos Yamis se miraron y ambos lanzaron, cada uno, una esfera de energía haciendolas chocar. La esfera del Yami original fue empujando a la del Vampirín hasta que destruyo su esfera de energía. El Yami Vampiro miro al Yami original y se hizo transparente uniendose a el. Yami gimio de dolor y luego cayo; pero Yugi lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Yami lo miro y se sonrojo igual que Yugi.  
  
-ahora todo estara bien...  
  
-pense que después de lo del día anterior...ya no te agradaba, Yugi  
  
-¿y por eso me ignorabas?- el asintio- ¿Quién te metio eso en la cabeza? Tu siempre me has agradado y por un incidente no me dejarías de agradarme, Yami.-vio que Yami se sonrojo  
  
-bueno...-dijo Joey  
  
-nosotros nos vamos...si quieren pueden hablar todo lo que quieran solos...  
  
Dicho esto los demás se fueron dejandolos a los dos Yugis solos.  
  
-¿sabes? Joey me dijo que te preocupaste por mi cuando estaba con mi lado maligno  
  
-es que me importas mucho Yami  
  
-a...-se sonrojo mas-a mi también...  
  
Ambos se miraron y se besaron. Nunca pensaron que harían eso. Todo el mundo sabía lo que sentían el uno hacia el otro y ahora por fín lograron expresar sus sentimientos...  
  
FIN-FINIS-FINITO-FINISH-THE END-OWARI 


End file.
